Lonny Price
Lonny Price is an American actor and director. Biography Born in New York City, he attended Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Performing Arts and made his stage debut in the Off-Broadway play Class Enemy, for which he won the Theater World Award for Best Newcomer. He then moved into stage musicals, performing throughout the 1980s and 90s. Price worked many times off stage as well, directing productions of The Education of H*Y*M*A*N K*A*P*L*A*N, Candide and Camelot amongst others, as well as co-writing, directing and starring in A Class Act. Singing Price originated a number of stage roles, including Charley Kringas in Merrily We Roll Along, Duddy Kravitz in The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz and Ben in Rags. He also co-wrote and starred in A Class Act. Film Stage Merrily We Roll Along (1981)(originated the role) *Franklin Shepard, Inc. (solo) *Old Friends (contains solo lines) *It's a Hit! (contains solo lines) *Good Thing Going (duet) *Bobby and Jackie and Jack (contains solo lines) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) *Our Time (contains solo lines) Up From Paradise (1983)(originated the role) *As Good as Paradise (contains solo lines) *It Comes to Me (solo) *I Don't Know What Is Happening to Me (duet) *All Love (contains solo lines) The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz (1984)(originated the role) *The Somebody Riffs (duet) *Leaving St. Urbain Street (solo) *Don't Let Him Worry You (duet) *One Dollar Betting Limit (contains solo lines) *I'm Gonna Buy This Lake (duet) *A Man Without Land (reprise)(duet) *Art and Commence (duet) *What a Liar! (duet) *Unfinished Business (contains solo lines) *I Like Trains (duet) *Small Reprises, Big Problems (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Turn It Around (contains solo lines) *Don't Let Him Worry You (reprise 2)/A Man Without Land (reprise)(duet) *Softie (duet) *Come to Think Of It (duet) *The Final Hustle (contains solo lines) *A Man Without Land (reprise 3)(duet) *Welcome Home (duet) *Schnorrer's Day (contains solo lines) Amateurs (1985)(originated the role) *So Many Nights (contains solo lines) *Wouldn't It Be Excellent *Coming True (duet) *Things I Can't Forget (duet) *After Opening Night (duet) Rags (1986)(originated the role) *For My Mary (duet) *For My Mary (reprise)(duet) Durante (1989)(originated the role) *People Would Laugh (duet) *Who Will Be with You When I'm Far Away (duet) *What a Day (contains solo lines) *I'll Do the Strutaway (duet) *Jimmy the Well-Dressed Man (duet) *Challenge (contains solo lines) *I Know Darn Well I Can Do Without Broadway (contains solo lines) *Llamas in the Bahamas (contains solo lines) *Don't Lose Your Sense of Humor (solo) *I Love Ya, Love Ya, Love Ya (contains solo lines) *Bill Bailey (contains solo lines) *Goodnight, Goodnight (contains solo lines) *Did You Ever Have the Feeling? (contains solo lines) *One Room Home (solo) *Partners (contains solo lines) *Who Will Be with You When I'm Far Away (Reprise)(solo) *Inka Dinka Doo (contains solo lines) *Don't Lose Your Sense of Humor (Reprise)(solo) *September Song (solo) *Goodnight, Goodnight (solo) Falsettoland (1990) *The Fight/Everyone Hates His Parents (contains solo lines) *Cancelling the Bar Mitzvah (contains solo lines) *Falsettoland (Reprise)(solo) A Class Act (2000)(originated the role) *Light on My Feet (contains solo lines) *One More Beautiful Song (duet) *Paris Through The Window (contains solo lines) *Under Separate Cover (contains solo lines) *Don't Do It Again (duet) *Gauguin's Shoes (contains solo lines) *Follow Your Star (duet) *Better (contains solo lines) *Scintillating Sophie (solo) *Better (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Choose You (duet) *The Nightmare (solo) *When the Dawn Breaks (solo) *Self Portrait (solo) Gallery waltonpricemorrison.jpeg|'Franklin Shepard', Mary Flynn and Charley Kringas in Merrily We Roll Along. priceed.jpg|'Ed Klein' in A Class Act. Price, Lonny Price, Lonny